Adoptions-Ratschläge
Dieser Blog ist eine Übersetzung des Blogs „Adoption Advice“ von Alwaysmore2hear. Du hast kürzlich angefangen, in einem Wiki zu einem Thema, das dich interessiert, zu bearbeiten und du möchtest den nächsten Schritt wagen und Admin werden. Wenn es einen aktiven Benutzer mit Bürokratenrechten gibt, kannst du ihn einfach kontaktieren. Aber was machst du, wenn es keine aktiven Benutzer mit Bürokraten- oder Adminrechte gibt? Wenn du alle Bedingungen dazu erfüllst, kannst du die Adoption des Wikis beantragen. Was heißt „ein Wiki adoptieren“? Ein Wiki zu adoptieren heißt, dass du Admin- oder Bürokratenrechte bekommst, die dir beim Ausbau des Wikis und dessen Communiy helfen sollen. Mit diesen Rechten kannst du zum Beispiel das Aussehen des Wikis anpassen, Spam löschen, Vandalen sperren oder Rechte an andere Nutzer vergeben. Welche Wikis können adoptiert werden? Ein Wiki mit keinem aktiven Administrator oder Bürokraten (keine Bearbeitung innerhalb von 60 Tagen) kann adoptiert werden. Schaue dafür bei Spezial:Administratoren in dem Wiki in die Spalte „Letzte Bearbeitung“. In einigen adoptierbaren Wikis findest du in der rechten Spalte einen Hinweis auf mögliche Adoption (siehe Bild). Das bedeutet, dass ein FANDOM-Mitarbeiter oder Helfer das Wiki als adoptierbar identifiziert hat. Aber Achtung: Seit dem Einfügen des Hinweises kann ein alter Administrator wieder aktiv geworden sein oder ein Nutzer hat bereits das Wiki adoptiert, aber der Hinweis wurde noch nicht entfernt. Du solltest also trotzdem überprüfen, ob die Bedingungen erfüllt werden. Wer kann ein Wiki adoptieren? Jeder Benutzer, der in einem Wiki seit mindestens 30 Tagen aktiv ist Any user who has been actively contributing to a wiki’s content pages for at least one week, including creating one new page, is eligible to adopt the wiki. Note that if you’ve successfully adopted a wiki within the last month, you are not eligible to adopt another wiki for 30 days. Any user who has an existing block on any FANDOM wiki issued in the last year is not usually eligible. When we review a request and realize that the user is currently blocked, we investigate the situation. If we determine that a block was unjustified, it will not prevent the user from adopting a wiki. If, however, we determine that a block was given for a legitimate reason, such as harassment, spam, vandalism, etc., the user will not be eligible to adopt a wiki until either the block has expired, a year has passed since the block was issued, or the user convinces an admin to unblock them on that wiki. I’m ready to adopt! What do I do? Go to the Adoption Requests page and read the full list of guidelines to be sure that you are eligible to adopt, and that the wiki you’re interested in is eligible for adoption. Before you submit a request, you should already have been editing the wiki nearly every day for at least a week. Also, check the page to see if there are any other active editors within the last 30 days. If so, you’ll need to create a public discussion with either a blog post, Discussions thread, or Forum thread stating your desire to adopt the wiki and wait about a week to give the other editors time to respond. Other notes If a wiki has one or more active administrators (sysop) but no active bureaucrats, the wiki is eligible for adoption. You’ll need to get written support from any active administrators for your adoption and include a link to that discussion when submitting your request. If you are an admin on a wiki that does not have active bureaucrats, you can gain bureaucrat rights by submitting a request for adoption. If there are other active admins, you’ll need to provide a link to a discussion where they gave support for you becoming a bureaucrat. We hope that you’ll consider adopting a wiki in need of administration, and that this blog post has been helpful in pointing you in the right direction. en:User blog:Alwaysmore2hear/Adoption Advice